User talk:PerryPeverell
Welcome to my talk page. You can ask and discuss anything with me here. Just be polite and sign your messages with --~~~~. Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ __TOC__ ---- Please leave your messages bellow. ---- Main Page Another idea to shoot past you- Having the live News Feed about all things Charmed, from Google. It could be titled "The Bay Mirror". I have it on the TB page, and also on my Andy Griffith Page, under the "Mayberry Gazette", on the lower right http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki . It's great to have! Let me know if you are interested- I can help you with the coding. buffy -- 19:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sure, I'll send them a quick message. buffy-- 19:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ----- I'm curious. Were you the one that added the large image of the Halliwell Manor to the main page? I am trying to upload/add a large image to one of my Wiki's, and I can't get it to upload. I can do small images, then tile that- but I would really like a large image. Think you can help? buffy-- 21:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Email What is your email address? I need to send you over something. 15:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sent- and deleted your address. 16:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page Do you want the news feed on the right, about the size the "Did You Know" section is... or do you want it in the center, like the Featured Character is? If I put it on the right, it's going to make that side a bit longer... just let me know. :) 18:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) that's why I LOVE the automatic updated news feeds! lol Keeps the Charmed community up to date. Granted some stories trickle in that aren't Charmed related- but can't help what google filters in! ha :) 18:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Life I saw, I'll put that on Leo's page, once I finished the draft. But, Do we put like Leo's life on a page like "Charmed Life/Leo Wyatt" Or name it something else? x) If you get that --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, That's what I meant. -.- I just meant do we name Leo's life, "Charmed Life" as-well? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I get your point + most of Leo's and Cole's important events somehow included The Charmed Ones anyways. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 19:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) out of universe I stumbled upon this.. and curious why there are two: Category:Out_of_Universe and Category:Out_of_universe Obviously there only needs to be one. The Template is, Template:Out of universe, so possibly we should keep Category:Out of universe? If you want help with this let me know. 21:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- I think they are both pretty full with info. It's not too heard to make sure they are all on one category instead though.. just takes a little time. Is your Wikia going super slow today?? I can't get anything done.. the server is moving like snail s**t! ugh! 21:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Also.. have you ever considered having photo galleries? that way we can get rid of tons of pictures on the articles? Like: Photo Gallery:Shannen Doherty Then on Shannen's page, have a small icon box that says "Shannen has a Photo Gallery". Want me to do it, then show you... if you don't like you can delete? 21:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- I think you'll like it. IF Wikia would ever decide to work!!!! grrrr 21:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- In Monaco.css page, I need you to add the following: /***GALLERY***/ table.gallery { background-color: #111; border: none; } table.gallery td { background-color: #111; border: none; color: #FFF; } div.gallerybox { border-color: #606060; } div.gallerybox div.thumb { border: 1px solid #777; background-color: #1F1F1F; } div.gallerybox div.thumb:hover, div.gallerybox div.thumb div:hover { background-color: #2A2A2A; } You can add it toward the bottom. You can also change the colors to white and dark pinks.. I just need this somewhere in there, so I can make a gallerybox... :) 22:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ----- Okay, I'll try now :) Thanks 22:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Slider I love it, put it up now; I will leave a message for Andrew and if he disapproves we will sort it out. So put it up now and I will talk to Andrew :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC)